


Cake You Not?!

by yawnwonu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 12.14, Fluff and Humor, HappyKaisooDay!, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Pastry Chef Kyungsoo, Strangers to Lovers, ceo!jongin, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: Getting injured the day after your birthday would’ve been okay if you’re not a pastry chef, and doesn’t have to make a cake for a VIP customer for tomorrow. Which unfortunately for Kyungsoo, he is the pastry chef, with an injured wrist, and have a VIP customer that would be celebrating his birthday without a birthday cake tomorrow.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Cake You Not?!

**Author's Note:**

> #HappyKaiSooDay !!  
> Written especially for today 😊  
> Enjoy ✨

_Damn it!_ Kyungsoo mentally cursed as he tried to stand up from a tragic fall that had happened 3 seconds ago. He winced when he felt a sudden jolt of pain somewhere and cursed a few thousand more when he realised where the pain is coming from- his fucking right wrist! 

He’s too shocked that he couldn’t move for a while as he stare blankly on the injured wrist as it throbs painfully, he then shifted his gaze towards the floor to see what caused his misery and there lies a would-have-been-cute teddy bear if it didn’t cause his tragic fall, but since it did, he looked at it with disdain and with all his frustrations combined, he managed to kick the teddy bear out of his sight strong enough to cause a loud thud which seemingly summoned a Baekhyun Byun that came rushing to him with eyes opened wide.

“Why did you kick the poor teddy bear Kyungsoo? You need that to make the cake you’re supposed to be STARTING TO CREATE RIGHT NOW!” Baekhyun looked at him with eyes opened wide and a pointed tone which irritated Kyungsoo more than he already is. 

“I swear to God Baekhyun. Everything is your fault. Fuck! Why did I even agree to party with you last night? Why did I even agree to accept this order when I never want to make cakes after my birthday cause it is supposed to be my rest day, why did you have to put that teddy bear on the floor after playing with it earlier? What do I do with this injured wrist and a freakin hangover on the first day of my 28th year of existence?! Happy belated fucking birthday to me!” 

He groaned in annoyance as he catch his breath after a long rant of how shitty this day is starting to get. 

Baekhyun gulped and nervously checked the vicinity to see if there is a weapon that might cause his death, and upon seeing that the coast is clear, he answered “Uhm? Sorry?” Unsure of what to say next but was forced to continue talking when Kyungsoo glared at him with an intent to kill.

“C’mon Soo! I just couldn’t say no to Chanyeollie! It was his bestfriend slash boss’s 27th birthday and he wanted you to make the cake because you’re his favourite pastry chef!” Baekhyun talked in pout which could have been a cute sight if only Kyungsoo’s ears arent clogged with blood and rage.

Apparently, Baekhyun’s boyfriend- that giant dumbass called Chanyeol which unfortunately became his friend courtesy of Baekhyun, bragged about how delicious his cakes are which piqued Chanyeol’s bestfriend’s interest. Resulting to Chanyeol promising the man a birthday cake from Kyungsoo’s small café which lead him to this moment. 

He sighed, “No use crying over spilled milk. Call Chanyeol, tell him the cake is not going to happen” he then walked towards the rack to get his coat, still annoyed by the fact that he has to go to the hospital this early in the morning. 

“But Soo!” Baekhyun whined in defeat as he knows nothing could really be done at the moment. 

He just waved his hand to dismiss anything that Baekhyun would want to say , “I’ll be going to the hospital Baek, Sehun and Minseok hyung would arrive soon anyway. The café would move without me and we still have a supply of the cakes I made yesterday so it’d be good. See you later” 

He went outside to feel the cold breeze of January, it helped calm him down as he waited for his cab to arrive. He looked back to stare at the café he and Baekhyun owned. It has been 3 years since they decided to invest on one since Kyungsoo just finished his culinary school and Baekhyun graduated with his business degree. 

He stared at the café’s interior which is very visible from the point where he is standing. The place is decorated with cartoonized animals, chairs that looked small clad in pastel-coloured covers, and overall cute aesthetic that seemed to entice children, teenagers, and couples which pleased Baekhyun to the core since it keeps their business going. 

One thing that also made their café known is because of their delicious pastry which takes the form of different cute animals that Kyungsoo takes pride in creating. He realised that he had this talent of creating cakes in these forms and when he told this to his bestfriend way back their fresh graduate days, Baekhyun just looked at him with his dazzling smile and a brilliant plant to have their own business. And he may have been blinded by that smile so he just nodded absentmindedly. 

He sighed as he realised how weak he is when it comes to Baekhyun. That ball of sunshine really knows how to make Kyungsoo do things, and he retaliates by threatening to kill Baekhyun every chance he gets. Afterall, as Lao Tzu said, ‘All is fair in love and war’

-

Kyungsoo let his body fall on the couch as he arrived home after staying at the hospital for a few hours. His wrist now heavily bandaged, thankfully he didn’t break a bone and the swelling was just because he had a bad fall and he have to wait for a few days to reduce the swelling so he can start baking again.

He sighed as he closed his tired eyes tightly with his head resting on the couch. He couldn’t help but think about the birthday celebrant that would be celebrating his birthday without the cake that was promised to him. _That must sucked balls_ he thought because he’s never a fan of broken promises, especially if he had looked forward to it. Hopefully the birthday celebrant didn’t anticipate much or he’d be up for the biggest disappointment of his life. 

He shook his head to stop himself from thinking, it’s not his fault, and things are bound to happen right? He was just unlucky, both of them are. He straightened his body with the attempt to go and change to more comfortable clothes when his eyes caught a box on the table.

_Ah._ he thought as he approached the box.It was full of bear-shaped cookies he had baked the day Baekhyun told him that he’s going to create a 3-layer bear-shaped cake for Chanyeol’s boss/bestfriend, which was yesterday. And yes, he baked the cookies during his birthday. No big deal, it’s just that he suddenly had the inspiration to design the said cookies and planned to add them to their café’s menu which he could have brought to the shop earlier, if only Baekhyun didn’t nag him to get to the shop earlier, and if only he didn’t have a hangover which automatically makes him forget anything he’s supposed to be doing. 

“I’ll just bring y’all cute stuff tomorrow” he smiled as he looked at the cute bear cookies that are staring right at him. 

-

8am. He always see to it that he arrives at the café an hour earlier, mainly to prepare the pastries and bask in the silence before the loud-mouthed bestfriend of his arrives. 

He got out of the cab and as he’s nearing the café, he saw a man outside wearing a pout as he peeks at the glass that offers a view of the interior of the shop. The said man is wearing a suit, faded gray, no trace of crease can be seen giving him the impression that the man is meticulous when it comes to his wardrobe. It is also noticeable how tall he is, probably 6 ft or so accentuated with a lean body hugged perfectly by the man’s suit. 

“Excuse me” Kyungsoo managed to snap himself from blatantly checking the man out which thankfully nobody is there to judge him or worse embarrass him by getting caught. 

The man turns his head towards Kyungsoo and all he wanted to to was punch himself because he wasn’t prepared enough to be welcomed by a perfectly sculpted face probably created by the Gods. His brown brushed up hair gave Kyungsoo the chance to perfectly see the mans full face, his eyes are clear and brown reminding him of his favourite honey, lips are plump and pretty which he is sure that are soft as the pastries he creates. And damn! That skin color, reminds him of gold- the perfect embellishment for an extravagant cake for the Gods, for the man infront of him. 

His eyes have been wandering here and there until he heard an “uhmm” probably coming from the man he’s been gawking at, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to get a hold of himself, but probably unable to stop the furious blush that he feels all over his face. 

“What are you doing?” He mentally high-fived himself with how stable and composed his voice sounded.

“I want to go inside” the man said as he pointed towards the café talking in the same language as Baekhyun. Fucking- the man talks in pouts and Kyungsoo is a sucker for those! Proven and tested by the great and annoying Baekhyun Byun. 

He tried to calm himself and looked in a different direction so as not to be swayed by that deadly weapon (pouts!) “the shop opens at 9am, you can comeback later” 

“But I want to go now!” The man whined which made Kyungsoo wonder if he’s talking to a grown man or a 5year-old child.

“No can do. Sorry it’s just an hour, comeback later” he dismissed as he turned his back to open the café’s door, carefully placing the box of cookies on the floor to use his free hand to find the key inside his coat.

“But I am sad! I want sweets!” The man insisted with unsurprisingly sad tone which made Kyungsoo’s resolve waver a little. 

“Not my problem” he said through gritted teeth because years with Baekhyun had given him a bit of self-restraint that he aint sure he can keep for long.

“You’re mean! It’s my birthday! And I’m sad!” Upon hearing the man’s reason, Kyungsoo made the biggest mistake of looking at the man because what he saw was the (cutest) saddest puppy eyes he could’ve sworn he had seen in his life, and the urge to coo is strong that he had to hold the door handle so tight to stop himself from doing things that he might regret in the future. 

“Fine! Hold this box and follow me inside” he concedes and he doesnt even feel bad at his decision when he saw how the man’s face change from sad-kicked puppy look to a bright smile that seemed to make the flowers bloom in spring. 

He ushered the man to the nearest sit and prayed that he didn’t let a murderer in because with his right wrist injured, the chances of him dying easily in the hands of a murders is high. Baekhyun should inherit my secret pastry recipes. Shit do I even have my last will and testament prepared? He shook his thoughts away, and stared at the man who now excitedly cant keep still on his sit. Swaying his body and moving his feet above the floor. No way that this 6 ft tall puppy-looking man is a murderer. He reeks of flowers and all the bright colors rather than blood and all the bad things combined. _I’m safe_ , he thought.

He prepared hot chocolate and the bear-shaped cookies since that’s the only available things he can prepare right now. He used a trolly because there’s no way in hell he can carry a tray with his current condition. 

“I don’t know what you like but here, happy birthday?” He slowly transferred the hot choco and cookies on the table, unsure of what he’s doing and why he’s doing all of this to a stranger which surprisingly is silently observing Kyungsoo’s movements. 

He noticed the man’s eyes are focused on the cookies which made him nervous. What if he doesn’t like cute things? And make bad reviews about the café? That would be bad. 

“Why?” He tried to ask, but instead of getting an answer, he saw how the man’s pretty lips slowly turn into a pout, and Kyungsoo might’ve panicked when he saw tears slowly form on the man’s eyes.

“Oh my god! Why?? I’m sorry, do you not like bears?” Alright, he’s panicking right now and it doesn’t help that the man is looking very adorable right now. _Damn it Soo! Get it together!_

“No! I like bears! I love them!” The man sniffed and tilted his head to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Uhh, then why are you crying?” That calmed him a little, and was finally able to breath, feeling a little bit weak on his knees, he decided to sit infront of the man. 

“Because- because my bestfriend is an idiot!” Again, that pout which looked more adorable now with his nose slightly red on the tips from crying.

“I can relate to that” he smiled as he remember his own idiot named Baekhyun. 

The man looked at him for a few seconds, seemingly studying his face which made Kyungsoo feel shy, and he can feel himself flush under the stare of the man infront of him. He mentally scolded himself for acting like a school girl infront of his crush so he stealthily pinched his leg to compose himself.

“I’m Jongin” The man, Jongin said offering him a smile that reminds Kyungsoo of the bear-cookies he had baked. 

“Uhm, I’m Kyungsoo?” He doesn’t know why he sounded so unsure which earned him a chuckle from the other.

“You’re not sure?” Jongin slightly tilted his head on the right, and again, Kyungsoo just want to punch a wall or Baekhyun to compose himself.

“I’m Kyungsoo” he rolled his eyes to mask all the feelings, butterflies, hurricanes, and everything that is going on in his stomach. “Anyway, what’s with your idiot bestfriend?”

“Oh, he’s and idiot! He didn’t keep his promise!” Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin doesn’t know any insulting words other than idiot to which he cant help but find endearing. 

“My birthday party sucked, to think that I was excited when the clock turned 12 earlier. It was a scam” Jongin kicked under the table, and Kyungsoo didn’t know if it’s possible but if it is, then the man’s pout is getting longer. 

“And why did it suck?” He inquired, he doesn’t know why but he is, in-fact invested to know the story.

“My cake was ugly” Jongin said in a soft voice, almost whisper-like that Kyungsoo would have not heard it if they arent seating close to each other. 

“Hey! That’s mean!” He doesnt know why he felt defensive all of the sudden but he just did. 

“But it was ugly!!! And it tastes ugly too!!” Jongin whined, brows furrowed, matched with his pouting lips. 

Kyungsoo felt annoyed and he couldn’t help but glare at the other because as a pastry chef himself, having people call his works ugly would definitely make him mad enough to strangle them in his torture chamber- his mind. 

Jongin cowered at his glare, just like how Baekhyun looked like everytime his patience runs out. 

“But I was promised a bear-shaped cake! Chanyeol hyung said it would be the best cake I’ll ever have. But it didnt come, he lied” Jongin talked in pout, his voice wavered, evidently laced with disappointment, and his eyes started to water again. 

Then it clicked, he’s the bestfriend, the reason why he’s wrist is inflamed right now. The VIP that he’s supposed to make a cake for, a day after his birthday.

He doesnt know what to say because first he’s annoyed, and second, he feels guilty that the man turned out disappointed afterall. 

Maybe because of the lack of response, Jongin decided to eat his heart away by taking a piece of the bear-shaped cookie he has been eyeing since a few minutes ago. 

He looked all sorts of happy as he scrutinise the cookie in his hand, giddy, and bouncy as he finally is able to taste the cute stuff, and was utterly surprised that it tasted as beautifully as it looked. 

“Oh my god Kyungsoo!!! What is this? Why does it taste so good? Can I get more? Can I come here everyday? Can I take you home?” Jongin blabbered excitedly while holding two cookies on both both of his hands.

Probably not aware of his careless remark, but it flustered Kyungsoo nonetheless and the ‘yes you can’ is sitting on the tip of his tongue he can almost taste it.

“Ah uhm... well.. wait” he immediately turned his back without waiting for Jongin to say anything to get the box full of cookies on the counter. He grabbed it and went back to Jongin’s table and placed it there which earned him a confused look from the other. 

He let out a sigh, “You see, I was the one who’s supposed to make the cake for you. I hope I didn’t ruin your birthday so as an apology, I’ll give you all these cookies. Happy Birthday Jongin.” He smiled warmly as he pushed the box closer to Jongin’s hand.

-

He’s sad, the pout on his lips has been on from the moment he woke up until now. Unable to forget how disappointed he was when Chanyeol presented a normal-looking cake to him at his birthday party earlier, at midnight. 

It was supposed to be a party ‘til you drop kind of thing that started at 12midnight to whichever time they’ll decide to it to end probably trashed enough to not continue. But Jongin’s mood was definitely ruined, RUINED. Ruined in a sense that he cried and whined upon seeing the cake which resulted to the party being cancelled before it even started. 

He sulked infront of Chanyeol for 2 hours with the other unable to meet his eyes while explaining why the promise wasn’t fulfilled. He was still disappointed though so he slammed the doorloudly as he entered his room leaving a guilty Chanyeol behind. 

Now he’s here walking aimlessly spending the morning of his birthday wandering in the streets he’s not sure where until he saw a café that definitely caught his attention. He walked closer so he can peek at the glass and felt giddy when he saw the interior design that screams “cute!” to him. 

He was having a moment enjoying the design of the cafe when he heard a voice call him out. 

He didnt even want to spare a glance but he doesnt want to be rude so he guided his eyes towards the owner of that voice, and was pleasantly surprised at the sight that welcomed him. 

It is a man, rather small in height but it doesn’t really look bad since his overall feature resembles a baby, his height suits him for sure. 

His eyes are black and big that Jongin’s sure he’ll get lost in them, his lips are plump and he just want to touch them to see if they’re as soft as they look, and his cheeks are squishy. Jongin likes squishy things. It’s good though that the man didn’t notice him tracing every outline of his face and just proceeded to opening the café.

After a much heated struggle and whining, the man let him inside which brought them to this moment.

“You see, I was the one who’s supposed to make the cake for you. I hope I didn’t ruin your birthday so as an apology, I’ll give you all these cookies. Happy Birthday Jongin.” 

Jongin gasped, the man smiled at him for the first time today, and he could’ve sworn he could get by in life just by seeing it everyday. The smile is warm and accommodating, just like how Jongin wanted it to be. The fact that Kyungsoo’s lips are heart-shaped also did things to Jongin’s heart. _All the good things._

He didn’t notice that he was returning the smile to the other as his eyes are glued to Kyungsoo’s black orbs. Yes, he’ll gladly be lost in them. And he might believe in magnetic pull because his hand might have a mind on its own as it lands on Kyungsoo’s face..

_It’s soft and squishy_ , he smiled leaning closer to Kyungsoo’s face. Everything is better up close, and Jongin just want to get closer until-

“GOOD MORRRNIINGGG” Baekhyun bursted in the door with the knowledge that Kyungsoo is already inside the café, and he was right.

“Jongin??? Hey what are you doing here?!” He asked, surprised upon seeing his boyfriend’s bestfriend together with his bestfriend.

Jongin snapped from his trance and immediately have his hand removed from Kyungsoo’s red, flushed cheek. He then checked the time and noticed that he has a job to do and a bestfriend to thank so helooked at Kyungsoo knowingly and said, 

“I need to go, but I’m sure as hell gonna be coming back here Kyungsoo, prepare. You’ll be seeing this face often.” Jongin ignored Baekhyun’s inquiries and just continued to stare into Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Sure, I’ll be giving you cakes even better than the one you’ve anticipated in getting” he smirked and saw Jongin mirrored that exact same expression he is sporting. 

“Prove it, but dont blame me if at some point I decided to take you home. You’ve been warned” Jongin winked as he stood and walked himself towards the exit but not fully leaving without sending Kyungsoo a rather childish flying kiss, yet Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blush at the silly antics of the other.

Baekhyun was just there gawking in shock at the exchange, and maybe with a whiplash he stared at Kyungsoo and talked in caps lock with, 

“THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTH REALLY FLIRTING??? INFRONT OF MY SALAD???” 

And Kyungsoo could only laugh at the idiotic face of his bestfriend, he couldnt wait for tomorrow. That’s for sure. And maybe Baekhyun is not at fault this time. _Maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATULATIONS TO JONGDAE!!! I hope you’ll have all the good things in life my dear 💕


End file.
